Toon Willis
Toon Willis is Toon William's brother. He became friends with Toon Michael, Toon Kate's brother. He is a Toon mischievous puppy who admires Toon Eva and tries to impress her. He can fight with asword and shield and is from Toon Pocketville Toon Willis. Gender: Male Eye color: Black Species: Toon Golden Retriever Place of Origin: Toon Pocketville Appearance: He looks similar to his brother,Toon William, but Toon Willis has clothes like Toon Light, but different ones. Weapons: Sword and shield Personality: Toon Willis is bit of a prankster, he is also an adventurous and bright Toon puppy. He can be bit of a pest sometimes, but he is a really nice and yet charming fellow. Backstory: Toon Willis was born along with his brother,Toon William, and they lived in the village close to the castle, during his school years, Toon Willis always liked to trick others into doing his work for him, showing that he is lazy, after his school years,Toon Willis along with his brother went to Toon Bella's school to learn on manners, while there, Toon Willis along with Toon William, met Toon Mela,Toon Danny and Toon Balloon, who found Toon William to be a good friend, and found Toon Willis to be childish and a pest, after a few weeks,Toon Willis passed and went off, he refused to goto the training school and decided to go and do his own thing, even working with a few friends in the sea side. At one point,Toon Willis was banned from the palace, after he played a nasty joke on Princess Toon Ava, when the joke was mostly aimed at Toon William, after being banned from the palace and not allowed to be seen around the village, he worked on the sea side, after a few weeks, Toon Willis's ban was finally lifted, Toon Willis returned and helped out at the theater for a while. It is rumored by the royal guards, that Toon Willis has a slight crush towards Princess Toon Ava's mean sister, Toon Eva. He's Willis's toon. Friends Toon Sky.png|Toon Sky|link=http://puppyinmypocketfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Toon_Sky Toon Light.png|Toon Light|link=http://puppyinmypocketfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Toon_Light Felix.png|Felix|link=http://puppyinmypocketfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Felix Toon Willis's love interests. Unlike other people,Toon Willis has''' 3 love interests. '''Toon Bella: She is the puppy who taught manners to impolite Toon pets in Toon Pocketville. She sucessfully taught Toon Willis manners, and he gained a liking to her, he even gave her gifts. He loves to help her out whenever he can, making him the one to beat Toon William at it. Toon Eva:Toon Ava's sister, she is very unkind to everyone, or as it seems she isn't to Toon Willis, she actually likes the way he takes her to many expensive restaurants and eat delicious food spent on Toon Ava's credit card, which she never uses. She maybe the one whom Toon Willis loves most. Toon Eve: The Toon tuxedo cat, she is kind to him. She likes to hang out with her friends, and she especially likes it when Toon Willis gives her a lick on the nose or a cuddle. She has a crush on Toon Willis, despite that she is already Toon Alex's girlfriend. Toon Eve.png|Toon Eve|link=http://puppyinmypocketfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Toon_Eve Toon Eva.png|Toon Eva|link=http://puppyinmypocketfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Toon_Eva Toon Bella.png|Toon Bella Category:Toons Category:Canine Category:New characters Category:Article list Category:Males